mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Last Hope
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters that appeared in the 2018 anime series Last Hope also called Unit Pandora. Neo Xianglong Mecha *'MOEV (Multipurpose Organic Evolution Vehicle)': Mass production quadrupedal mecha used to defend Neo Xianglong from invading BRAI. *'Pandora 1': Piloted by Dr. Leon Lau. Powers include twin machine guns, an extendable beam knife called the Quantum Blade, energy absorption it can pass onto the other Pandoras, and a rover mode. At maximum power the Hyper Drive allows it to create multiple versions of itself and its weapons. *'Pandora 2': Piloted by Doug Horvat. Powers include a sniper rifle with automatic mode, and a motorcycle mode. At maximum power the Hyper Drive allows it to create multiple versions of itself and its weapons. *'Pandora 3': Piloted by Queenie Yoh. Powers include flight, twin machine guns, a beam glaive, and a VTOL mode. At maximum power the Hyper Drive allows it to create multiple versions of itself and its weapons. BRAI (Biological Revolutionary of Accelerated Intellect) *'Gigakariss BRAI': Appears in episode 1. Powers include signal interference, a shell as strong as titanium, thorned legs, two claw arms, acid spewing, and fusion with each other. **'Super Gigakariss BRAI': Appears in episodes 1 and 2. Powers include two mouths that release explosive goo and acidic saliva, a shell as strong as titanium, eight claws on the head, and rocket propelled crab spawn. *'Ambulocetus BRAI': Appear in episodes 4 and 23. Powers include thick armor, floating atop water, ultrasonic shockwaves from the eye-like head, and burrowing. *'Falcon BRAI': Appears in episodes 5 and 6. Powers include flight, sharp talon, and wing gusts. Later evolves to become Rising Phoenix. **'Rising Phoenix': Appears in episode 6. Powers include super sonic flight, machine hijacking, neck bombs, and bladed feet. **'Gold Rising Phoenix': Appears in episodes 20 and 23. Powers include super sonic flight, adaption in space, and body lasers. *'Chameleon BRAI': Appears in episode 9. Powers include camouflage, a gun inside each hand, a machine gun stored in the mouth, and a long tongue. *'Eusocial Bee Queen BRAI': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, bee drone controlling, wing tentacles that can increase temperatures, tail laser needles, and mouth lasers. **'Eusocial Bee Drone BRAI': Appear in episode 10. Powers include flight and high temperature wings. *'MOEV BRAI': Appears in episode 12. Like the standard version it is armed with three cannons on each shoulder, a machine gun, an assault rifle, and can move around on four wheeled legs. Unlike other MOEVs it is armed with a jawed tail that fires orange energy beams and does not have a machine gun on the torso. *'Rogue Dark Drive': Appears in episode 13. Powers include emitting electromagnetism and tentacle wires. *'Chilopoda BRAI': Appears in episodes 14 and 15. Powers include mouth and claw lasers, mouth spikes that overflow Hyperdrives, spear legs that absorb energy, armor that can withstand Infinity Cannon shots, and chaos energy shockwaves from the segment skulls. **'Gold Chilopoda': Appears in episode 15. Powers include flight, mouth lasers, and gold armor that can withstand Infinity Cannon shots. *'Dog BRAI': Appears in episode 17. Powers include speed, a jawed right arm that launches shurikens and is armed with twin bladed horns, enhanced smell, and extending the right arm. *'Boar BRAI': Appear in episodes 18 and 26. Their only known power is exploding upon contact with an enemy. *'Bear BRAI': Appears in episode 18. Its only known power is sharp claws. *'Pandora BRAI': Piloted by Dr. Sieg Lang. It possesses the same body and weapons as Pandora 1, but with a black color scheme. *'Daisey BRAI': Appears in episodes 20, 21, 24, and 25. Powers include flight, quantum jamming, hologram spawning, and hacking. *'Wolf BRAI': Appears in episode 21. Its only known power is sharp fangs. *'Jellyfish BRAI': Appears in episode 21. Its only known power is crashing from orbit. *'Brachyurast BRAI': Appear in episodes 22 and 23. Powers include scuttling at 31 kilometers per hour, thick shells, and pincer claws. *'Aercaris BRAI': Appear in episode 23. Powers include flight and launchable energy stingers that can infect eggs. *'Gleaming Chaos': A conscious dimensional energy that lead to the creation of the BRAI so it could exist on Earth using corpses of dead BRAI. Once itsbody is formed in the last episode powers include thick armor, four hypersonic cannons in the torso for high jumping and shockwaves, creating evolution fields by touch which causes veins to form out of the fabric of time and psychically pull objects and organisms toward its body, and purple torso homing lasers.